The Four Horse Women: No Glimmer Of Hope
by AnRevival
Summary: It's the night that they've all been waiting for, the moment when all four girls are reunited once again. What Tripple H doesn't know is that Vince has promised the evil cult leader, Bray Wyatt, the gift of having women at his service. Can these four strong women withstand the mind games of the eater of worlds, or will their friendship and loyalty cripple at his hands?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The tall, unshaven man stood beside his master in the dimly lit corner of the backstage area. The master was stroking his long beard, his eyes fixated on the monitor. The scene on the monitor was the same as on every monitor backstage. They had just witnessed  
one of the best matches the tall man had seen in his life - and by women, no less. He had been mesmerized. Such fury!  
Now the two women stood with two others, hugging and celebrating. Why celebrate? Why not take this opportunity to injure your opponent when she wasn't looking? The tall man didn't understand this.  
"Luke," came the Master's soft voice, "what do you see?"  
The man named Luke was not sure how to respond. In times past, an incorrect response had gotten his head driven into the ground by the Master's "Sister Abigail" technique. "Sir?"  
The master fixed him with a casual glance from his cold blue eyes, "what do you see, son?"  
Luke shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze, "Divas... Sir?"  
The master chuckled softly, "no, my wayward child."  
Luke cleared his throat, "what...do you see, sir?"  
The master went back to stroking his beard and watching the monitor, "an opportunity, my boy."  
Luke was unsure just what his master meant, he was unable to see the same thing as him. Running a hand through his dark brown hair, the taller man replied, "What opportunity, sir?"  
"Why my dear child, we have an opportunity to save those souls in that very ring, to save them from the machine." Luke's master answered, " remember how I saved you, helping you embrace the darkness?" He asked his loyal follower. Motioning  
to the monitor before them, he continued. "Those four women could help bring the world to its knees." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

 **T** riple H sat at his desk, elbows firmly planted on the wooden structure, the final script for the night in his hand. He still couldn't believe how much his 'baby' NXT had grown in such little time. Once only thought of as developmental, a place for beginning wrestlers to hone their craft, had become a separate brand of its own. What helped NXT succeed in accomplishing that milestone were the four women who 'The Game' couldn't be more proud of, because they had started the 'Diva Revolution', they had made women's wrestling what it once was.

Three of the four women had made their move to the big stage over a month ago, and Triple H couldn't wait for them to bring what they had accomplished in NXT to the Main Roster. Bayley, Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, and the Nature Girl, Charlotte had made women's wrestling something to look forward to.

It was amazing, how much it had all changed. Once upon a time, the divas were laughed at by fans and given no respect by creative or Vince. Hunter had never agreed with this, neither had Stephanie, but Vince was the boss and had the final say. End of story.

It had started with Paige and Emma and the match they had had at NXT Takeover. That had been over a year and Triple H could hardly believe the progress that had been made. The divas now had passionate devoted fanbases and were one of the most looked forward to parts of the show for many fans. NXT had been the catalyst for this change.

Some had called the match between Sasha Banks and Bayley at Takeover one of the greatest matches of all time. Hunter never said anything, but in his private moments, he agreed with those comments and relished in the accomplishments of his girls.

Bayley. What could be said about Bayley. She was so unique. Innocent, kind, a pure soul. But with as much raw talent as anyone in wrestling. Hunter thought back on the day he met her. That shy girl with the quiet voice who hesitated before looking him in the eye when she shook his hand.

She had always asked permission to speak to him, and Hunter had worried that Bayley would never be confident or assertive enough to be a professional wrestler. Over time, the transformation he saw in her had been remarkable.

She was still that same sweet, shy girl, but now she stood up for herself. Now she had the respect of her peers, colleagues, even enemies. Sasha didn't honestly care for Bayley, but Hunter knew without a shadow of a doubt that Banks respected her. Bayley. Maybe he was proudest of her of all the girls. She was remarkable.

Hunter's thoughts turned to Charlotte next. Charlotte Flair was her full name, but she had asked to not use her father's name. Not because she wasn't proud of him, but because she feared she couldn't live up to his legacy. That was Charlotte's most carefully hidden attribute.

Her humility. He admired it, honestly. He had seen enough people come through the industry who could use an ounce of that humility. Triple H had known Charlotte ever since she was a teenager, lanky, tall, running around backstage at Raw.

Unlike most generational kids, Charlotte had no desire to become a wrestler like her brother's and father. She was happy as a personal trainer, but one person had done the unthinkable, they convinced her to try.

It was at the insistence of her younger brother, Reid that Charlotte stepped into the doors of what was then known as FCW for a tryout. To his surprise, she was signed, and so began her wrestling career.

Hunter knew how close the two siblings were, and when Reid passed from a drug overdose, he could see the once happy woman, struggle to find the happiness again.

She surprised him once again, when she showed up to the new training facility just one week after laying her brother to rest. Most people would have taken a month off to process the grief, but not the 'nature girl'. She had told him when he asked her if she thought it was a good idea to be back so soon, that she felt closer to her brother when she was in the ring, when she was helping him live his dream.

Before the show, she always made sure to go out and run the ropes while the ring was being set up. Hunter knew how proud Ric was of his daughter. But the truth was, he was just as proud.

Triple H laughed to himself when he thought of Becky Lynch, suddenly. All wild, red hair, and Irish charm. She could always make him laugh. Sometimes when she wasn't even trying.

Once, Hunter had been having a rough day and was very frustrated after an argument he had had with Vince, when Becky had burst into his office, all excited, asking if she could wear a tophat to the ring. She also asked if she could talk about being able to "whip any dinosaur in a fight" in her next promo. He had sat at his desk and laughed once she was out of the room. There was no one like her. It was Becky that he most wanted to put the divas title on someday, he knew that no one deserved to be happy more than her.

Sasha. Million Dollar Sasha Banks. The Boss. The Prodigy. Miss Legit. The Future. Sasha. Sometimes she amazed even him. He had originally been skeptical of her when she came into NXT that day.

She wasn't very big and she was shy, but there were moments when he could see something shining so bright in her that he knew that if she could get past her shyness, he had a star in the making.

Little by little, he saw it emerge. The larger than life celebrity persona she created for herself. The incredible ring skills, as good as any man in WWE. When Hunter had begun to lose faith in the idea of a divas revolution someday, there were two girls that gave him hope. One was Paige. The other was Sasha Banks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Triple H... the white king is on his throne and all is right in his kingdom of the lost."

Hunter looked up from the script still in his hand to see the cold blue eyes of the eater of worlds, the monster known as Bray Wyatt standing right in front of him. "Wyatt...can I help you?"

"Why yes you can. I want the four horsewomen."

Before Hunter's mind could even process what had been said, his lips already formed an answer, "out of the question."

Wyatt looked at him, his head cocked to the side, the smile still on his lips. "Not as I see it, you gave me the authority to bring converts into my flock".

There was something perverse about the way he said "his flock". Hunter didn't like him. At all. He was a liar, a manipulator, and a scumbag. But for some bizarre reason, he was popular. Triple H shook his head, "this is different. They're not converts. You're asking me to make them be part of your stable. God only knows why."

At that, the smile on the man's face wavered and almost disappeared. But in less than a second, it was back. He leaned in closer, eyes flickering with something almost otherworldly. "God ain't got nothing to do with it",

with that he saw Harper edge closer to the desk. Hunter caught himself involuntarily searching the hallway in his mind, trying to locate the nearest security team. Could he take them both if he had to? Hunter calmed himself. That's ridiculous thinking. He met Wyatt's eyes, but ignored Harper. "Look, you've got your bearded good squad, that should be enough, if anyone else gets to join your little family or whatever, that's up to them. But I'm not telling anyone, especially one of my divas, to join the Wyatt Family" Hunter realized he had raised his voice. Why had he done that?

Wyatt lowered his head briefly, his hat obscuring his eyes. The smile was gone. When he looked up again, there was something new in his eyes, something cold and ancient, like blue stone. "This is a mistake you're going to regret making. I always get my way, Hunter. Since the dawn of time, I have always got my way. In the Garden, I stole their virtue and got my way, this is just another opportunity for me to show the fruit of my labors"

At this, Triple H felt himself relax. He was delusional. He was a delusional, degenerate who wanted people to believe he was more than he was. Nothing more. Something was flickering around in the back of his mind, though. Where was Stephanie? Did she say wear she had gone? Why was he suddenly concerned about her? When he looked back up at Wyatt, he almost jumped. He was fixing him with that cold stare still. But it was the smile. Like a shark. Empty and predatory. His eyes like there was nothing behind them. He was just a man, Hunter told himself. "Wyatt..." he began "you don't scare me. Do you know why you don't scare me? Because I don't believe in the devil. You're not special. You're a crazy man who I allow to wrestle in this company because the fans like you. Again, God only knows why."

The shark's smile faded again. Wyatt's voice got really low then, so low that Hunter had a hard time hearing him. "Again. God...ain't got...nothing to...do...with it"

Triple H was done with this. Done with all of it. "Fine. But answer is still no." Luke Harper had moved closer, just slightly, to the desk. He was smiling too. A shark's smile. Again, Hunter thought absently whether he could handle both of them if necessary. Where the hell was Stephanie?

Wyatt looked down, shuffled his feet, almost tauntingly. "You have a family too, Hunter. You love your wife? You like to kiss your kid's good night? You love your wife's old man?" He picked up Triple H's world's best dad coffee mug. "So fragile are human lives" He opened his hand and let the mug fall to the ground, shattering noisily.

This was enough. Hunter stood up, anger overtaking him. He didn't lose his temper. The last person who made him lose his temper was called CM Punk. But this was different. He leaned over the table, close to Wyatt's face. "Don't threaten me. You're very close to crossing the line right now. And it's a line you don't want to cross. I allow you to wrestle on my show. I allow you to have..." Triple H stammered in his anger, lost his composure, "religion or whatever. I allow you to recruit followers. But Daniel Bryan was the last straw. You're not forcing anyone into your family. End of discussion. Don't forget at the end of the day, you work for me."

Triple H calmed himself, trying to regain his composure. He would never make a mistake like Daniel Bryan again. He allowed Wyatt to force Bryan into his family. Thought the swerve would be good for ratings. In the end, he had to order Wyatt to release him. Bryan wasn't the same after that. He played it off, but Hunter could tell that he had experienced something that deeply disturbed him.

Bray tossed his head back and laughed, an action so odd that it made Triple H lose his concentration momentarily. "Aren't we all working for someone Mr. King of Kings? Even you. Such a vain nickname you gave yourself. In the end, I will come back to you and ask you if you still feel the same way. You may then discover you've been working for me the whole time."

Triple H pointed his finger at the door, "get out!"

Suddenly, Harper was at his side, a shadow with a smile. Hunter clenched his fist, preparing to strike the big man. But Wyatt laid a casual hand on the man's chest, almost gently. "No, son. Not now. We're done anyway. We'll see ourselves out, Mr. Game. But we'll see you again very soon." They glided out the door, their movements so swift and quiet they could have been shadows. Where was Stephanie?!

Hunter grabbed the phone. Dropped it and picked it back up. He frantically dialed her number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello..."

Hunter let out his breath finally and rubbed his forehead with a trembling hand. "Steph...you ok?" There was silence on the other end.

"uh...yeah. I just left a minute ago, why? Are you ok, Hunter?"

Triple H finally sat back down. "Yeah...yeah, Steph I'm ok. Just come back, ok?" Another minute of silence

"ok, yeah sure. Be there in a minute."

Triple H tried to control his breathing. Only then, when he was alone and it was quiet, did he realize that he was shaking.


End file.
